leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
LeapFrog Learning Friends (1999)
The LeapFrog Learning Friends are a group of characters who live in Alphaville and teach learning concepts for children. LeapFrog has developed these branded characters for use in house, and eventually licensed the characters for use in third party products. Characters Main characters * Leap (VA: Zac Schuman (1999-2001), Pamela Segall (Late 2001-2003), Cindy Robinson (2003-2013)): '''He's 8 years old. He's a boy - and yes, a frog. He is energetic, curious, and loves to invent anything. Call on him and he will invent anything you wish, (Kind of anyone else you know? Well... not Albert Einstein!) and there is no other wunderkind that can do it any other than him! He will also give you some advice: he likes his ABC's more than the numbers. * '''Lily ''(VA: Kelsey Lally (1999-2001), Britt McKillip (2001), Tosha Schmidt (2001-02, singing only), Lana Whittington (late 2001-2002), Cristina Milizia (2003, English voice only), Marie Danielle (2003-05), Andrea Libman (2004, substitution for The Time Machine Adventure), Gina Ribisi (2004, substitution), Kate Higgins (2005-2008)): Lily - or "Lil" as her nickname - is Leap's ultimate younger sister at 5 years old. She has a tolerance of her older brother's antics (does she have a choice?) and not above some mischief of her own! She will also be the first to tell you that girls like math, too because of the case that she likes her numbers better, much more than any letter of the alphabet. * '''Tad ''(VA: Blake Marggraff (1999-2001), Danny Walker (2001 (both speaking and singing, for Leap's Big Day only) and 2002-03 (singing only), Nicole Rapp (2002-03), Debi Derryberry (2003-05), Julie Maddalena (2005-08)):' If you've seen any little kid who loves to play, it's got to be Tad, Leap's 3-year-old younger brother. He gets into some mischief but always likes to explore the world around him! And of course, he is willing to learn everything from his siblings when he grows up. Leap's Friends * '''Casey '(VA: Alexandria Samuel (1999-2002), Lauren Burcham (2003-05)):''' Casey is an athletic 6 1/2-year-old girl cat who enjoys "all things sporty" - especially soccer and doing cartwheel. * '''Della ''(VA: Isabella Marriott (1999-2002), Angelina Marriott (2001, Leap's Big Day only), Terese Aiello (2003-05), Cindy Robinson (2005-08)):' A duck, normally depicted as part of Leap and Lily's clique. She is a dramatic - however, enthusiastic 7-year-old girl duck who enjoys swimming at the pool, and even doing super daring acrobatics (e.g. Look at Della Duck uses her doing a daring dive at the pool). * '''Dan '''(VA: Richard Streeter (1999-2004)):' Dan, an 8-year-old dog, is Leap's good friend who can spend time with him. He has a secret talent: he is a talented chef who could cook anything! * '''Parker '(VA: Peter Kappen (1999-2004), Zephyr Banks (2005-08)):''' Parker, an 8-year-old pig may be sarcastic, but friendly in any way he could help Leap. * '''Tim ''(VA: Peter Kappen (1999-2004)):' Tim, a 9-year-old turtle, is tops at everything that fits him, including magic tricks and tag. * '''Dot '''(VA: Irene Trapp (2003-07)):' Dot is Dan's 4-year-old younger sister and sometimes tags along with him. * '''Ben and Rosa '(VA: Jose Zeleya (Ben in English/Spanish), Naelee Rae (Rosa in English), Cristina Milizia (Rosa in Spanish) (2003)):''' Ben and Rosa are 2 rabbits who speak their bilingual languages: English and Spanish. Grown-ups * '''Mr. Frog ''(VA: Michael Mendelsohn (1999-2004), Doug Boyd (2005-07)): Leap, Lily and Tad's comedic and - well, a strict - father. * '''Mrs. Frog '(VA: Christiane Crawford speaking and Desiree Goyette-Bogas singing (1999-2003), Mary Jo Rogers (2003-05), Sheila Rose (2005-08)):''' Leap, Lily and Tad's mother and a music teacher who gives music lessons to children in Alphaville. * '''Grandpa Frog ''(VA: Bob Ayres (1999-2008)):' Leap, Lily and Tad's grandfather, who takes the kids anyplace, like the Doodah County Fair, especially silly places (e.g. Alphabet Pond). * '''Mr. Websley ''(VA: Tony Pope (2003), Doug Boyd (late 2003-2005):' Della's father who runs a publishing business, and Mr. Frog and Professor Quigley's boss. * '''Professor Quigley '''(VA: Tony Pope (2003-04, videos only), Doug Boyd (late 2003-2008)):' A bespectacled lab rat. He is a scientist who works alongside with Mr. Frog to develop the technology Mr. Websley's demands. Other characters * '''Edison '(VA: Ron Seawright (1999-2001), Michael Mendelsohn (2002-06)):''' A firefly who serves as a guide to Leap and his friends. * '''Alphabet Pal: Tad's caterpillar who teaches the younger audiences the ABCs. * '''The Townspeople of Alphaville: '''Leap's friends and neighbors who live in Alphaville. Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Birds Category:Pachyderms Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Category:Reptiles